


Collins and Conventions (Drabble)

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Being Misha Collins assistant and secret girlfriend can be stressful.





	Collins and Conventions (Drabble)

You giggled, “Mr. Collins,” Misha continued nuzzling against your neck as you softly pushed against him with your binderless hand, “Misha. Really.”

He grumbled as he stepped back from you, sighing, “Okay. Okay. Back to work.” He raised his brows and shoved his hands in his dark-washed jean clad thighs, “How much more do we have for today?”

You opened up your binder and ran your finger down the schedule for the day, “You have photo ops with Jared in 15 minutes.” Misha nodded and stepped closer to you as you continued, “Then you have a panel with Rachel at two, and dinner with everyone at 7.”

He rested his forehead against yours, the binder now closed and pressed between the two of you, “So,” he smiled, “It sounds like I still have fifteen minutes alone with you.”

You scolded him softly, “Anyone could see us, Misha.”

He scoffed as he kissed you, long and passionately. He reluctantly broke from the kiss, sighing as he rested his forehead against yours again, “So, let’s not keep this a secret anymore.”

You stared at him, wide-eyed, “Really? What are people going to think about us?”

He shrugged, “Yes. Really.” He stepped back from you, running his long-fingered and roughly calloused hands down your arms, sending slight shivers up your spine, “And I don’t care what people think.” He placed a chaste kiss on your lips, “We’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

You gnawed on your lip, “Maybe tonight.” You gave him a quick kiss and backed away as a knock sounded on the door, “Let’s get back to work,” you whispered.

He chuckled as Jared peaked into the room, “You ready Misha?”

You nodded, “Mr. Collins is ready.”

Misha started to walk out of the room before turning around, winking and pointing at you as he spoke low so Jared wouldn’t hear, “I look forward to later.”


End file.
